Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigeration chambers for, e.g., refrigerators and freezers, and refrigerated item containers that accommodate items to be preserved and are used in the refrigeration chambers.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, in preservation of perishable products such as fresh foods, fresh fruits, and natural flowers, and processing foods of fresh foods, items to be preserved are placed in a refrigeration chamber of, e.g., a refrigerator and a freezer and are chilled or frozen in the chamber. Thus the chilled or frozen items are obtained from the items to be preserved and are stored in the refrigeration chamber.
Further, generally, items chilled or frozen thus are unrefrigerated or thawed in a refrigeration chamber, so that the chilled or frozen items are recovered to a state before chilling or freezing, that is, a state before the items are stored in the refrigeration chamber.
Moreover, in general, chilled or frozen items are taken out of a refrigeration chamber and are unrefrigerated or thawed by using various unrefrigerated storage means or thawing means or methods, so that the chilled or frozen items are recovered to a state before chilling or freezing, that is, a state before the items are stored in the refrigeration chamber. The present invention relates to the use of a refrigeration chamber and a refrigerated item container that accommodates items to be preserved and is used in the refrigeration chamber, and thus the detailed explanation of items unrefrigerated or thawed outside the refrigeration chamber is omitted.
In the case where an item to be preserved is chilled or frozen thus, the chilled or frozen item is stored in the refrigeration chamber, and then the chilled or frozen item in the refrigeration chamber is unrefrigerated or thawed to a state before chilling or freezing, it is difficult to effectively obtain the same quality as in a state before chilling or freezing such that the item has no or substantially no discoloration or an offensive odor.
In the case where a chilled or frozen item is unrefrigerated or thawed thus to a state before chilling or freezing, that is, a state before the item is stored in the refrigeration chamber, it is difficult to effectively obtain the same quality as in a state before the storage in the refrigeration chamber such that discoloration or an offensive odor has not developed or discoloration or an offensive odor has hardly developed since chilling or freezing.
In the related art, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-61729, in the case where an item to be preserved is chilled or frozen, the item to be preserved is disposed in an alternating magnetic field to apply microvibrations from the alternating magnetic field to the item to be preserved, so that the item to be preserved is chilled or frozen under the influence of microvibrations. Further, in the case where a chilled or frozen item is unrefrigerated or thawed, the chilled or frozen item is disposed in an alternating magnetic field to apply microvibrations from the alternating magnetic field to the chilled or frozen item as in the case of chilling or freezing, so that the chilled or frozen item is unrefrigerated or thawed under the influence of microvibrations.
Although an item to be preserved or a chilled or frozen item is activated to some extent even after being chilled or frozen thus or unrefrigerated or thawed thus, it is quite difficult to solve the following problem: “it is difficult to effectively obtain the same quality as in a state before chilling or freezing such that the item has no or substantially no discoloration or an offensive odor, or discoloration or an offensive odor has not developed or hardly developed”.
Proposed in the present invention is a new refrigeration chamber and a new refrigerated item container which can effectively solve the problem that “it is difficult to effectively obtain the same quality as in a state before chilling or freezing such that an item has no or substantially no discoloration or an offensive odor, or discoloration or an offensive odor has not developed or hardly developed”.